Above ground containment structures, such as those commonly used for storage (e.g., petroleum, waste, water), aquaculture, algae growth, farming, etc., may include a flexible liner that prevents liquid from seeping into the ground below. However, flexible liners are vulnerable to displacement and damage from the elements, such as wind and air pressure. For example, strong winds may be capable of ripping a liner away from one or more points of attachment to a sidewall. At times when no liquid is stored in the containment structure, differences in air pressure above and below the liner can cause the liner to puff upward (e.g., like a mushroom or muffin top). Displacement of the liner can weaken the integrity of and/or tear the liner.